


A Kiss of Convenience

by secretaerise



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretaerise/pseuds/secretaerise
Summary: Everyone will envy us.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 29





	1. A Kiss of Convenience

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini termasuk dalam bagian entry Weishin yang aku submit untuk #MayWeishinBlessYou di Twitter. Kalian boleh baca dulu, tapi kalau nggak baca juga nggak apa-apa, kok.

Mereka bilang, Han Seungwoo adalah orang yang mendekati sempurna.

Tampan, tinggi, pintar, kaya, mempunyai suara yang merdu, _skill_ menari yang bisa membuat siapa saja tercengang, kemampuan _leadership_ yang sering membuat orang-orang bergantung padanya, _manner_ yang mampu membuatnya menjadi kandidat nomor satu calon menantu paling diinginkan, serta sederet lainnya sifat Han Seungwoo yang membuat banyak orang jatuh cinta padanya.

Termasuk Choi Byungchan.

Maka aneh, saat manusia yang dianggap mendekati sempurna itu justru jatuh cinta _padanya_.

Pada Choi Byungchan.

Tidak ada pertemuan yang kesannya romantis di antara mereka. Hanya pertemuan tidak disengaja, karena kakak perempuan Seungwoo yang kebetulan merupakan guru privat Byungchan saat duduk di kelas 3 SMA, tidak sengaja jatuh dari tangga sehingga membuatnya harus beristirahat di rumah selama seminggu lebih. Byungchan yang biasanya belajar dengan Sunhwa di rumahnya, saat itu mau tidak mau harus datang ke rumah pengajarnya tersebut.

Di sanalah ia pertama kali bertemu sosok seorang Han Seungwoo.

Sunhwa memang sering bercerita kepada Byungchan mengenai adik laki-laki satu-satunya itu. Hanya saja, Byungchan tidak menyangka bahwa pria dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengannya, tapi memiliki aura yang luar biasa mengintimidasi itu merupakan sosok yang sering diceritakan oleh guru privatnya tersebut.

Byungchan pikir, pertemuan mereka akan berakhir saat Sunhwa sudah sembuh total dan bisa kembali mengajar Byungchan di rumahnya sendiri.

Namun, dugaan Byungchan meleset jauh saat suatu hari dilihatnya Seungwoo sudah menunggunya di gerbang sekolah begitu jam pulang sekolah tiba.

 _“Mau ngajak jalan,”_ begitu kata Han Seungwoo saat Byungchan bertanya apa yang dilakukan pria itu di sekolahnya.

Byungchan bahkan tidak berkuasa untuk menolak.

Maka sejak saat itu, _jalan-jalan bersama Han Seungwoo_ rasanya sudah masuk ke dalam agenda mingguannya. Dan Byungchan dengan senang hati menjalankan agenda mingguan tersebut, karena tanpa sadar, dirinya pun sudah terlena oleh pesona pria yang memiliki tato bunga dan bulan di lengannya.

Yang tidak Byungchan sangka, Seungwoo lah yang justru pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya.

Terdengar picisan memang, tapi Seungwoo benar-benar mengatakan kalau dirinya menyukai Byungchan dan ingin menjadi lebih dari sekadar teman.

Byungchan benar-benar tidak paham bagaimana bisa seorang Han Seungwoo menyukai dirinya yang biasa-biasa saja itu.

Walaupun begitu, ia tetap menerima pernyataan Seungwoo dan mencoba menjalani hubungan yang, bagi Byungchan, bagaikan hidup di dalam cerita-cerita Wattpad bacaan teman-teman perempuan sekelasnya.

Terlalu indah untuk dipercaya.

Makanya, keputusan untuk _backstreet_ dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka (kecuali keluarga dan teman dekat), dicetuskan begitu saja oleh Byungchan.

“Kak, kalau kita backstreet aja gimana?” tanya Byungchan saat memasuki minggu kedua hubungan mereka berjalan. Saat itu, mereka tengah berada di tempat latihan band milik Seungwoo dan kawan-kawannya.

“Maksudnya? Backstreet dari siapa?” tanya Seungwoo sesaat setelah meletakkan minuman bersodanya di meja dan menghampiri Byungchan yang tengah duduk di sofa depan TV.

“Ya...backstreet. Dari orang-orang,” jawab Byungchan sedikit gugup saat Seungwoo berjalan mendekatinya.

Seungwoo tidak langsung menjawab.

“Kenapa?” tanya pria itu setelah mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Byungchan dan menatap pria manis di sebelahnya lekat-lekat. Sayangnya, yang ditatap justru tidak sanggup menatap balik karena terlampau gugup bahkan untuk berbicara lagi.

“Kenapa, Chan?” kini tangan Seungwoo terulur dan meraih dagu Byungchan dengan lembut agar bertatapan dengannya.

Byungchan menelan salivanya, “Soalnya...aku belum siap aja, Kak, kalau orang-orang tau.”

Hanya itu alasan yang terpikirkan oleh Byungchan saat itu. Mana mungkin, kan, dia mengatakan pada Seungwoo bahwa alasan sebenarnya adalah karena dia merasa _insecure_ dengan dirinya sendiri saat berdampingan dengan Seungwoo.

Byungchan ingat, saat itu Seungwoo sempat menolak usulannya dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya siap menanggung segala risiko atas hubungan mereka.

Byungchan terharu, sungguh, tapi tetap saja dirinya merasa _takut_.

Ia takut dianggap tidak pantas untuk berada di sebelah Seungwoo. Ia takut orang-orang akan mengatakan hal buruk soal Seungwoo karena dirinya. Dan masih banyak ketakutan lain di dalam dirinya yang membuatnya teguh dengan pendiriannya itu.

Pada akhirnya, Seungwoo tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain mengalah. Ia pun setuju untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari orang banyak, bahkan sampai saat ini, yaitu dua tahun kemudian, di mana Byungchan sudah duduk di semester dua dan Seungwoo di semester lima perkuliahan.

Banyak perubahan yang terjadi. Salah satunya yaitu, band milik Seungwoo dan kawan-kawannya semakin terkenal. Mereka semakin sering diundang untuk mengisi acara-acara, baik di dalam maupun luar kampus. Dan seiring dengan semakin terkenalnya band milik Seungwoo, maka semakin banyak juga orang yang ikut mengagumi pria itu.

Satu hal yang juga ikut berubah adalah kepercayaan diri Byungchan yang rasanya semakin jatuh.

* * *

Foto itu pertama kali beredar di hari Senin pagi.

Byungchan baru saja bangun dan mengecek HP-nya, ketika melihat serentetan _chat_ yang masuk dari temannya, Wooseok.

_“Chan, udah bangun belom?”_

_“Chan!”_

_“Chan, lo masih tidur ya?”_

_“Chan, Instagram lagi rame banget...”_

_“Ada yang nyebarin foto lo sama Kak Seungwoo...”_

Byungchan refleks bangun dari tempat tidur dan langsung membuka akun Instagram-nya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat banyaknya _mention_ yang masuk ke notifikasinya.

Namun yang membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak adalah saat melihat ada yang meng- _tag-_ nya di sebuah foto.

Foto dirinya dengan Seungwoo. Sedang berpelukan di _backstage_ setelah band milik kekasihnya itu tampil.

Byungchan langsung merasa lemas. Tidak dipedulikannya tab notifikasi yang terus menampilkan mention-mention yang masuk. Dirinya langsung menutup aplikasi tersebut dan menghubungi Seungwoo.

“Halo, Chan? Tumben kamu udah bang-”

“Kak, ada yang nyebarin foto kita,” Byungchan langsung memotong perkataan Seungwoo.

Hening sebentar di seberang sana.

“Foto? Foto apa?” tanya Seungwoo beberapa detik setelahnya. Terdengar jelas nada bingung dari suara pria itu.

“Foto kita...di backstage kemaren...habis band kakak tampil...” jawab Byungchan yang kali ini suaranya sudah sedikit bergetar karena menahan tangis.

“Kamu masih di rumah? Hari ini kelas siang kan? Aku ke sana ya?” ucap Seungwoo segera setelah menangkap nada getir dari suara kekasihnya itu.

Byungchan menggeleng, walaupun tahu Seungwoo tidak bisa melihatnya sekarang, “Nggak usah, Kak. Nanti...nanti aja kita ketemu.”

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Seungwoo, Byungchan langsung menutup sambungan telepon tersebut. Kepalanya tiba-tiba merasa pening. Air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata. Tapi ia berusaha menahannya sekuat tenaga. Untuk alasan yang ia sendiri juga tidak pahami.

Byungchan menarik napas dalam dan beranjak untuk bersiap-siap. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa takut untuk bertemu dengan Seungwoo. Dan sikap yang akan diambilnya setelah ini, mungkin saja akan membuat kekasihnya itu kesal.

Tapi menurutnya, lebih baik begitu daripada hubungannya semakin diketahui oleh banyak orang.

* * *

Hari Kamis seharusnya menjadi hari tenang bagi Seungwoo, karena itu berarti tidak ada bimbingan di sore hari, ataupun latihan band bersama teman-temannya.

Seharusnya, hari Kamis ini pun bisa ia habiskan dengan Byungchan. Entah untuk sekadar menemani pria itu mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan, atau mengajaknya pergi mencoba _cafe_ baru di sekitaran wilayah kampus.

Namun sekarang, Seungwoo hanya bisa membanting beberapa bukunya ke atas meja, sehingga mengagetkan beberapa pengunjung kantin yang sedang duduk tidak jauh dari pria itu.

Seungsik, yang kebetulan sedang duduk di hadapan Seungwoo, menatapnya bingung, “Lo kenapa sih dari kemaren?”

Mereka sedang berada di kantin fakultas dan Seungwoo baru saja keluar dari kelas siangnya. Cuaca hari itu sangat panas. Namun sepertinya, tidak sepanas kepalanya karena sibuk memikirkan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba saja menghindar dari dirinya.

Ya, setelah hari Senin kemarin beredar foto dirinya dan Byungchan yang tengah berpelukan mesra di _backstage_ , pria berlesung pipi itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang seolah ditelan bumi.

Padahal sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak ia pertama kali dihubungi oleh Byungchan. Tapi sejak saat itu, Seungwoo belum bertemu Byungchan sama sekali. Setiap mendatangi Byungchan ke fakultasnya, pria itu antara belum datang, atau langsung menghilang begitu kelasnya selesai.

Seungwoo pun tidak bisa seharian menunggu Byungchan, karena dirinya sendiri masih ada kelas atau bimbingan dengan dosennya.

Byungchan memang masih membalas pesan-pesan juga telepon dari Seungwoo, namun balasan yang diberikan selalu singkat-singkat.

 _“Lagi banyak tugas, Kak”_ , adalah alasan yang selalu diberikan oleh Byungchan akhir-akhir ini.

Padahal Seungwoo yakin, Byungchan pasti sengaja menghindarinya karena foto yang beredar waktu itu. Seungwoo sendiri sudah bertanya pada Wooseok, teman dekat Byungchan, tapi pria mungil itu pun tidak memberikan jawaban yang membantu.

Jadilah kini Seungwoo merasa kepalanya 'panas' karena memikirkan soal Byungchan.

_Soal hubungan mereka._

Bukan, dirinya bukan merasa marah dengan Byungchan. Tapi ia lebih merasa kesal kepada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa membuat Byungchan merasa nyaman saat berhubungan dengan dirinya. Ia kesal, karena seolah-olah tidak bisa menjaga Byungchan, padahal dulu ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menanggung segala risiko saat dimulainya hubungan mereka.

Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan, kalau sekarang saja Byungchan tidak mau bertemu dengannya?

“Eh, Woo, lo belum jawab pertanyaan gue deh dari kemaren. Jadi lo sama temen pacarnya Jinhyuk itu tuh beneran ada apa-apa?” tanya Seungsik tiba-tiba, yang sukses memecahkan lamunan Seungwoo.

“Emang kalau beneran ada apa-apa, kenapa?” Seungwoo balik bertanya dengan nada dingin.

“Waduh, tenang aja, Bro,” ucap Seungsik sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, “Gue nggak bakal nge-judge lo macem-macem kok. Justru mau ngasih selamat nih kalau lu berdua beneran pacaran.”

Saat dilihat bahwa temannya itu sudah tenang, Seungsik melanjutkan, “Lagian cowok lo manis, Woo, gue liat dari fotonya. Kenapa nggak dikenalin aja dari dulu?”

“Orangnya nggak mau,” jawab Seungwoo singkat.

“Jadi, harus nunggu ketahuan kayak gini dulu baru pacar lo mau?”

Seungwoo terdiam mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dari temannya itu. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa, karena sesungguhnya, sudah dari dulu ia ingin mengenalkan Byungchan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dulu ia menyetujui ide _backstreet_ dari Byungchan pun karena di pikirannya ide itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Nyatanya, sampai kini dirinya sudah mau lulus pun, Byungchan masih bersikeras ingin menjalankan ide tersebut.

Dan Seungwoo terlalu menyayangi Byungchan untuk menolak usulan kekasihnya itu.

“Gue bukannya mau sok tau nih, Woo,” Seungsik tiba-tiba kembali membuka suara, “Tapi pernah nggak kepikiran sama lo, kalau pacar lo itu mungkin aja, inget ya, mungkin aja! Ngerasa insecure?” tanya Seungsik sambil menatap Seungwoo dengan hati-hati.

 _Insecure?_ _Byungchan?_

“Kenapa dia harus insecure?” tanya Seungwoo sambil menatap Seungsik dengan kening yang berkerut tidak paham.

Seungsik mengedikkan bahunya, “Ini tebakan gue doang sih, jadi jangan terlalu dipikirin juga.”

“Tapi mungkin, karena lo...dianggap terlalu sempurna di mata orang-orang?” Seungsik melanjutkan sambil sedikit membenarkan duduknya, “Tampang lo nggak jelek, badan lo bagus, lo pinter, dari keluarga berkecukupan, anak band, temen lo banyak, lo terkenal, yada yada,” Seungsik berhenti sebentar untuk menenggak minumannya.

“Gimana orang nggak jiper, Woo?” Seungsik menutup penjelasannya itu dengan khidmat sambil meletakkan botolnya kembali di meja.

Seungwoo tercenung setelah mendengar perkataan Seungsik. Sejujurnya, hal itu tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya, karena menurutnya...justru _Byungchan lah_ yang selama ini terlihat sempurna di matanya.

“Tapi...” Seungwoo menelan salivanya, “Gue nggak peduli sama apa pandangan orang. Gue cuma mau Byungchan liat gue apa adanya,” ucap Seungwoo dengan nada hampir putus asa.

“Ya kalau gitu yakinin pacar lo, kalau lo ngeliat dia sama berharganya kayak gimana dia liat lo sekarang,” ucap Seungsik dengan lugas.

“Buat dia yakin, kalo dia pantes bersanding sama lo. Dan lo juga pantes bersanding sama dia.”

Kali ini, Seungsik benar-benar mengatakannya dengan nada tidak terbantahkan. Ia membiarkan temannya itu diam dan berpikir untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Karena Seungsik merasa siapa pun bisa melihat (dari foto yang beredar), bahwa Seungwoo dan Byungchan benar-benar saling menyayangi.

Selain itu, kapan lagi Seungsik memiliki kesempatan untuk menasihati temannya yang tidak peka itu mengenai urusan percintaan?

* * *

“Chan, gue tunggu di bawah ya kalau udah selesai cari bukunya.”

Byungchan mengangguk saat mendengar suara temannya, Wooseok, yang tengah menemaninya datang ke tempat latihan band Seungwoo.

Kebetulan hari Senin depan mereka ada ujian, tapi Byungchan baru teringat tadi saat selesai kelas, bahwa buku referensinya pernah ia tinggalkan di sini saat mengerjakan tugas selagi menunggu Seungwoo menyelesaikan latihannya.

Ia sengaja memilih hari Kamis, karena tahu band Seungwoo tidak pernah mengadakan latihan di hari itu. Maka Byungchan pun meminta Wooseok untuk menemaninya datang ke tempat latihan dan mencari bukunya.

Sebelumya, Byungchan sudah meminta Jinhyuk untuk meminjamkannya kunci agar bisa masuk ke tempat latihan tersebut. Pria jangkung itu tidak bertanya macam-macam saat Byungchan menghampirinya. Padahal ia tahu, dalam keadaan normal, tentu Byungchan akan lebih memilih untuk bertanya pada Seungwoo perihal kunci tersebut. Bahkan, Seungwoo pasti sudah menawarkan untuk mengantarkannya dengan senang hati.

Namun Jinhyuk dan Wooseok sudah sepakat dalam diam, kalau mereka tidak akan mencampuri urusan antara Seungwoo dengan Byungchan terlalu jauh. Mereka yakin, kedua pasangan tersebut tentu bisa menyelesaikan masalah di antara mereka dengan cara terbaik.

Karena itu, Wooseok pun mengiakan ajakan Byungchan untuk menemaninya pergi ke tempat latihan.

Sayangnya, begitu sampai di sana, Byungchan tidak bisa langsung menemukan bukunya karena banyak peralatan band milik Seungwoo dan kawan-kawannya itu yang menutupi. Ia pun harus berusaha ekstra untuk memindahkan beberapa barang demi mencari buku yang bisa menyelamatkannya saat ujian nanti.

Byungchan sudah mencari selama setengah jam, tapi buku itu belum ditemukan juga. Dirinya sudah sedikit berkeringat, dan punggungnya juga pegal karena harus terus menunduk demi mencari bukunya tersebut.

“Kamu cari buku ini?”

Yang tidak Byungchan sangka adalah saat sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar dan membuat punggungnya sedikit menegang.

“Byungchan?”

Suara itu kembali terdengar, bahkan kini terasa lebih dekat, karena sang empunya suara mulai berjalan mendekati posisinya yang tengah berdiri kaku.

Perlahan, Byungchan memutar badannya dan langsung dihadapkan oleh kehadiran Seungwoo dengan buku berwarna biru yang sedaritadi dicarinya.

“Waktu ketinggalan, aku simpen di lemari bawah biar nggak kecampur sama barang-barang di sini. Maaf aku lupa ngasih tau kamu,” ujar pria itu lagi yang kini sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapan Byungchan. Namun pria berlesung pipi itu masih diam dan hanya menatap Seungwoo dengan pandangan datar.

“Kok tahu aku ada di sini?” tanya Byungchan yang belum bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya.

“Wooseok yang ngasih tau aku,” jawab Seungwoo sambil menatap kekasihnya itu dengan lekat.

Byungchan terdiam lagi. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan memarahi temannya yang satu itu nanti. Karena sekarang, ia yakin Seungwoo pasti akan mengajaknya bicara soal sikapnya akhir-akhir ini.

“Chan,” Seungwoo memulai, “Aku tau kamu ngehindar dari aku beberapa hari ini,” ucap pria itu pelan. Tiba-tiba Byungchan rasanya ingin menangis, karena bisa dilihatnya raut kesedihan dari pria di hadapannya itu. Tapi Byungchan masih belum berani mengeluarkan suaranya.

“Kenapa, Chan?” tanya Seungwoo, “Apa kamu bener-bener nggak mau liat aku lagi?”

Byungchan masih diam. Seungwoo maju mengambil satu langkah.

“Apa pacaran sama aku...bikin kamu nggak nyaman?” kini raut wajah Seungwoo benar-benar sudah menampilkan kesedihan, yang membuat Byungchan akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

“Kak...” suara Byungchan sedikit serak karena menahan tangis, “Ini bukan salah Kakak.”

Seungwoo menggeleng, “Bukan itu yang aku tanyain, Chan,” lalu pria itu mengambil satu langkah lagi, “Tapi apa hubungan kita bikin kamu nggak nyaman? Pacaran sama aku, apa bikin kamu terbebani?”

Byungchan menelan salivanya dengan gugup. Tidak ia sangka, Seungwoo akan menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya.

“Kenapa kamu suka sama aku, Kak?”

Kini gantian Seungwoo yang terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Byungchan.

“Dari dulu sebenernya aku ngerasa aneh karena Kakak...Kakak suka sama aku. Aneh, karena Kakak keliatan sempurna di mata orang-orang, tapi maunya malah sama aku yang biasa-biasa aja. Kakak tau kenapa aku minta buat nyembunyiin hubungan kita? Karena aku takut kalau orang-orang bakal nganggep aku nggak pantes buat Kakak. Aku takut kalau nanti orang-orang malah bakal nganggep Kakak aneh. Aku takut kalau-”

Byungchan tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya, karena Seungwoo sudah mengikis jarak di antara mereka dan membungkam Byungchan dengan sebuah ciuman.

Byungchan terkesiap kaget. Tubuhnya otomatis terdorong ke belakang, karena mendadak mendapat dorongan dari pria yang tengah menciumnya itu. Namun Seungwoo segera menahan tubuh Byungchan dengan melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di pinggang yang lebih muda. Sedangkan tangan Seungwoo yang satu lagi, dibawanya untuk merengkuh lembut pipi kekasihnya itu.

Namun, tidak ada yang lembut dari ciuman mereka.

Ciuman yang Seungwoo berikan bukanlah ciuman lambat-lambat yang biasanya Byungchan terima. Ciuman itu penuh urgensi, _dominasi_ , tapi ada juga keputusasaan dari ciuman itu.

Seungwoo terus melumat bibir Byungchan, menghisap dan menggigit bibir bagian bawah pria itu sampai yang lebih muda kewalahan, dan tanpa sadar memberikan akses bagi Seungwoo untuk _menciumnya_ lebih dalam.

Jantung Byungchan berdegup kencang. Ia merasa sekujur badannya panas, dan pikirannya kosong. Hubungannya dengan Seungwoo memang sudah berjalan selama dua tahun lebih, tapi Seungwoo juga merupakan pacar pertama Byungchan, sehingga proses hubungan mereka berjalan lebih lambat dari orang-orang di sekitarnya (atau setidaknya begitulah menurut Byungchan).

Byungchan sendiri pernah mengatakan hal itu dan meminta maaf. Tapi Seungwoo hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman, dan berkata bahwa itu bukan masalah.

 _“Nggak usah jadiin hubungan orang lain sebagai patokan kita, Chan.”_ kata Seungwoo waktu itu sambil mengusak rambutnya penuh sayang.

_“Senyamannya kamu aja.”_

Byungchan kembali terkesiap saat badannya didorong mundur oleh Seungwoo sampai merapat pada tembok di belakangnya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi memang sudah melingkar di leher Seungwoo, turun sedikit jadi meremas baju pria itu, untuk memberikan sinyal bahwa dirinya sudah hampir kehabisan napas akibat ciuman intens mereka.

Seungwoo pun berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa akal sehatnya dan melepaskan pagutan mereka. Napasnya terengah-engah, begitu juga dengan Byungchan. Bibir kekasihnya itu terlihat sedikit basah dan lebih merah dari biasanya akibat ciuman yang Seungwoo berikan. Tangan Byungchan sendiri masih meremas pelan bajunya. Pandangannya sedikit sayu.

“Byungchan...” Seungwoo memanggil nama kekasihnya itu ketika napasnya sudah mulai teratur.

“Aku nggak peduli apa kata orang-orang,” ucap Seungwoo dengan pandangan yang langsung menatap kedua manik Byungchan, “Aku cuma mau terlihat sempurna di mata kamu. Tapi di saat yang sama, aku juga mau kamu ngeliat aku apa adanya. Sebagai Han Seungwoo yang masih suka lupa setiap naro kunci mobil. Sebagai Han Seungwoo yang masih kesusahan pake lensa kontak sendiri setiap mau tampil. Sebagai Han Seungwoo yang skill masaknya cuma mentok di nasi goreng,” Byungchan sedikit tertawa mendengar pernyataan Seungwoo yang terakhir. Seungwoo yang mendengarnya pun ikut tersenyum.

“Justru kamu yang bikin aku ngerasa sempurna, Byungchan,” Seungwoo berujar lembut dan meraih tangan Byungchan yang masih ada di bahunya. Ia mengecup tangan Byungchan, sebelum kembali berucap, “Karena kamu sendiri juga terlihat sempurna di mata aku.”

“Orang-orang pasti banyak yang iri, Chan, sama kamu. Pasti banyak yang iri sama senyuman kamu. Banyak yang iri sama kebaikan hati kamu. Banyak yang iri sama sifat kamu karena gampang bergaul dengan banyak orang. Banyak yang iri karena kamu pinter ngebangun suasana. Kalau nggak, kenapa orang-orang berebutan mau sekelompok atau mau ada kamu di organisasi mereka? Bahkan aku aja nggak se- _supel_ kamu, Chan,” Seungwoo mengatakannya sambil terkekeh pelan dan mengelus pipi Byungchan dengan lembut.

“Aku selalu ngerasa beruntung karena bisa kenal dan deket sama kamu, Byungchan.”

Byungchan yang rasanya sudah ingin menangis dari tadi karena mendengar perkataan Seungwoo, akhirnya memeluk pria itu dengan erat. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sedikit basah karena air mata, di leher yang lebih tua.

“Kak... maaf...” Byungchan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan terus terisak di pelukan erat kekasihnya.

Seungwoo mengusap pelan punggung Byungchan, sambil terus menciumi sisi kepala Byungchan dengan sayang.

“I love you, Chan. Jadi jangan takut lagi ya? Ada aku, jadi tenang aja.”

Byungchan yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Seungwoo pun mengangguk. Ia yakin, rasa takut itu mungkin tidak akan bisa langsung menghilang. Namun setidaknya, ada Seungwoo yang mau menemaninya dan memberikannya kata-kata penyemangat untuk lebih percaya diri dan mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Dan mungkin, sedikit ajaran dalam membangun hubungan mereka.

“Tapi, kenapa kamu cium aku kayak gitu tadi?” tanya Byungchan setelah tangisnya sedikit reda. Ia sudah mengangkat kepalanya dan kini sedang menatap Seungwoo yang terlihat agak salah tingkah.

“Eh...Sorry, aku keterlaluan ya, Chan?”

Byungchan menggeleng pelan. Ia yakin, pipinya pasti sudah memerah saat mengatakan ini, “Suka. Mau lagi.”


	2. Burnin' Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ini ada cerita sebelumnya yang aku post dalam bentuk chat ala media sosial. Jadi sebenernya, biar ngerti chapter ini, harus baca dulu di thread yang aku post di Twitter (@secretaerise).

Byungchan langsung mengunci layar _handphonenya_ begitu membalas _chat_ singkatnya dengan Seungwoo. Rasanya ia ingin membanting sesuatu karena foto yang baru saja dikirim kekasihnya itu. Bagaimana bisa Jinhyuk berfoto dengan _normal_ , sedangkan Kak Seungwoo-nya malah tampil buka-bukaan seperti...itu?

Dan yang lebih parah, pemotretan ini adalah untuk suatu majalah indie terkenal yang seringkali memuat profil band yang sedang naik daun. Bukankah itu berarti foto Seungwoo akan dilihat oleh banyak orang?

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Byungchan jengkel.

“Chan, nanti jadi ke tempat latihan?” tanya Wooseok yang baru saja datang dan langsung mengambil tempat di depannya.

Byungchan menggeleng, “Nggak, Seok, gue mau langsung ke tempat Kak Seungwoo aja,” jawab pria itu sambil meneguk air kemasannya banyak-banyak. Menyebut nama Seungwoo membuatnya teringat lagi dengan foto yang tadi.

Wooseok manggut-manggut sambil memperhatikan temannya yang sedang minum seperti orang kesetanan, “Lo kenapa deh?”

Byungchan meletakkan botolnya di meja kantin dengan sedikit keras, “Gue udah dikasih liat foto pemotretan kemaren sama Kak Seungwoo,” jawab Byungchan singkat.

Wooseok menegakkan duduknya dan menatap Byungchan dengan penasaran, “Oh ya? Coba liat dong, kalau foto Kak Seungwoo kayak gimana?”

Byungchan menimang-nimang sebentar permintaan dari temannya itu. Tapi kemudian ia hanya mengedikkan bahu dan membuka _chat_ terakhirnya dengan Seungwoo. Toh, bagaimanapun juga, nanti semua orang akan melihat kekasihnya itu sedang menunjukkan _abs_ -nya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Byungchan menyodorkan _handphonenya_ pada Wooseok.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

“HAH!?”

Wooseok hanya mampu ternganga sambil menatap layar _handphone_ Byungchan dan wajah temannya secara bergantian. Kalau tidak sedang jengkel, mungkin Byungchan akan tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejut temannya itu.

“Kok, Kak Seungwoo fotonya kayak gini????” tanya Wooseok dengan intonasi yang sedikit tinggi, sehingga membuat orang-orang di sekeliling meja mereka menoleh karena kaget.

Byungchan mengambil _handphonenya_ dari tangan Wooseok dengan tenang, tapi terlihat dengan jelas bahwa dirinya pun masih tidak terima dengan hasil pemotretan tersebut.

“Tau tuh, biar apa kali...” jawab Byungchan sekenanya.

Wooseok yang masih ternganga, menatap Byungchan sebentar, lalu mulai tersenyum jahil, “Ooh...gue paham nih kenapa nanti lo mau langsung ke tempat Kak Seungwoo,” kata pria mungil itu sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

“Nggak apa-apa, Chan, gue dukung. Lo emang harus ngasih hukuman yang setimpal ke Kak Seungwoo,” ujar Wooseok lagi sambil menatap temannya itu dengan penuh khidmat.

“Jangan lupa pake protection ya, Chan.”

Dan Wooseok langsung menerima lemparan tisu dari pria berlesung pipi yang mukanya sudah berubah menjadi semerah tomat.

* * *

Tentu saja Byungchan tidak berpikir sampai _sejauh itu_.

Ia memang kesal dan ada perasaan tidak rela tubuh kekasihnya dipamerkan begitu saja untuk konsumsi publik. Tapi ia sadar dan langsung memarahi dirinya sendiri karena bagaimanapun juga, kan, itu hak Seungwoo. Apalagi jika hubungannya sudah menyangkut pekerjaan.

Namun rasanya ia memang jadi ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Seungwoo, karena itulah setelah memastikan latihan band mereka telah selesai, Byungchan langsung menuju apartemen kekasihnya itu.

Byungchan menunggu beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya pintu apartemen itu terbuka dan menampilkan Seungwoo yang langsung tersenyum lebar melihat kekasihnya datang. Belum sempat berkata 'Hai', tangan Byungchan langsung ditarik agar dirinya segera masuk.

Seungwoo memeluk prianya sebentar, sebelum mengacak-ngacak rambut Byungchan dengan sayang, “Duh, rasanya udah lama banget nggak ketemu kamu.”

Byungchan pura-pura merengut, “Apa sih Kak, orang sehari doang nggak ketemunya,” ujar Byungchan sambil mengikuti Seungwoo berjalan ke arah ruang tamunya. Sepertinya Seungwoo pun baru saja tiba, karena dilihatnya tas serta jaket pria itu masih dibiarkan tergeletak asal di lantai.

“Aku takeaway pizza tadi, mau dimakan sekarang? Mumpung masih anget tuh,” tawar Seungwoo sambil berjalan ke arah dapur. Byungchan yang baru saja meletakkan tasnya, ikut mengekori Seungwoo menuju dapur minimalis kekasihnya itu.

Di dapur, Seungwoo langsung sibuk menyiapkan minum dan mengeluarkan kotak-kotak pizza dari plastiknya. Sedangkan Byungchan hanya diam dan memperhatikan. Malam itu, Seungwoo hanya mengenakan kaus putih yang biasa ia pakai sebagai dalaman saat memakai kemejanya. Kaos itu tipis, jadi Byungchan bisa melihat dengan jelas otot-otot yang tercetak di tubuh kekasihnya.

Dan ia teringat lagi dengan _foto sialan_ itu.

“Kak,” panggil Byungchan setelah beberapa saat dalam keheningan.

“Hmm?” Seungwoo yang masih sibuk mengeluarkan kotak pizza itu hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

“Pemotretan foto yang buat majalah kemaren emang harus banget ya kayak gitu? Kenapa nggak yang kayak Jinhyuk aja?” tanpa sadar, Byungchan sudah mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang terus mengganjal di hatinya sejak tadi siang. Ia tahu, apa yang sedang dirasakannya kini mungkin sedikit kekanak-kanakkan. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang sebelum menanyakannya langsung ke pria yang ada di hadapannya itu.

“Ooh itu,” Seungwoo berhenti sebentar untuk menjilat saus yang tidak sengaja mengenai tangannya, “Lagi iseng aja ngomongin soal olahraga sama fotografernya, terus Jinhyuk yang ngungkit-ngungkit pertama kali. Eh, tiba-tiba konsep fotoku diganti jadi kayak gitu,” jelas Seungwoo panjang lebar sambil berbalik dan mencuci tangannya.

Byungchan masih kesal. Namun setidaknya, kini ada satu nama yang akan ia marahi habis-habisan nanti akibat omongannya yang sembarangan itu.

“Terus Kakak langsung setuju?”

Seungwoo hanya mengangkat bahunya, “Ya...kenapa nggak? Bukan hal yang susah juga, kok,” jawab pria itu dengan enteng.

Byungchan tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya sejak tadi siang sampai dirinya bisa sekesal ini dan melakukan hal paling nekat yang terpikirkan olenya.

Seperti langsung menghampiri Seungwoo dan mencium pria itu.

Byungchan bisa merasakan Seungwoo sedikit tersentak karena perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Seungwoo langsung membalas ciumannya dengan intensitas yang sama.

Lagi, Byungchan seperti dirasuki oleh sesuatu sampai dirinya berani mengambil _langkah_ duluan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Karena biasanya, Seungwoo lah yang memulai dan menuntun Byungchan sampai pria itu kehabisan napas dan tidak dapat berdiri tegak. Namun kini, lidahnya dengan berani mencari titik yang biasanya mampu membuat dirinya lemas jika Seungwoo yang melakukannya.

Entah keberanian itu datang dari mana, tapi tangan Byungchan yang tadinya melingkar di leher kekasihnya itu, kini mulai turun dan tanpa sadar sudah berada di balik kaos tipis yang dikenakan Seungwoo. Ia bisa merasakan kerasnya otot perut pria itu dan kembali teringat bagaimana nanti orang-orang dapat melihatnya dengan bebas.

Byungchan terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya, sampai ia tidak sadar ciumannya sudah dilepas oleh Seungwoo. Namun bibir pria itu segera turun ke leher jenjang Byungchan dan diberikannya ciuman serta gigitan kecil, yang refleks membuat Byungchan melenguh pelan.

Seungwoo mengalihkan bibirnya ke telinga Byungchan dan berbisik dengan napas yang sedikit terengah, “Byungchan, what are you doing...?”

Seperti disiram air dingin, Byungchan langsung membeku dan menghentikan gerakannya. Cepat-cepat ia keluarkan tangannya dari dalam kaus Seungwoo dan menatap pria yang lebih tua itu dengan tatapan ngeri.

“K-kak...”

Seungwoo menjauhkan kepalanya sedikit dan menatap kekasihnya yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah.

**“I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...”**

Byungchan terlihat sangat gugup. Matanya dialihkan ke mana saja asal tidak menatap Seungwoo. Ia juga berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi langsung ditahan oleh Seungwoo.

“Sst...jangan minta maaf. Kenapa kamu minta maaf?” ucap Seungwoo sambil mengelus pipi kekasihnya dengan lembut. Diam-diam rasanya ia ingin memeluk Byungchan dengan erat karena pria itu kini terlihat sangat menggemaskan di matanya.

“You can touch me anywhere you want to, Chan. Tapi aku takut nanti aku yang nggak bisa berhenti...”

Seandainya wajahnya digunakan untuk memasak air, mungkin akan langsung matang karena bisa dirasakan wajahnya sudah sangat memanas sekarang begitu mendengar perkataan Seungwoo.

“Dan aku tau kamu belum...siap,” ujar Seungwoo lagi sambil mencium bibir kemerahan prianya itu dengan lembut.

“Uhmm...” Byungchan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya mampu bergumam tidak jelas sambil menatap ke arah mana pun asalkan bukan ke manik hitam kekasihnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh sayang. Bagaimanapun, ia harus setuju dengan pernyataan Seungwoo tadi. Sepertinya masih akan membutuhkan waktu beberapa lama sampai Byungchan...siap.

“Kalau make out boleh?” tanya Seungwoo tiba-tiba, yang mau tidak mau membuat Byungchan menatap mata kekasihnya dengan sedikit terkejut.

Melihat sepertinya Seungwoo tidak sedang bercanda, maka dengan malu-malu, Byungchan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan itu, sambil tersenyum, Seungwoo menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Kali ini, Seungwoo yang kembali menuntun Byungchan agar mengikuti ritme yang dimulainya.

Byungchan terlalu larut dalam ciuman itu, sampai tidak sadar bahwa kini tangan Seungwoo lah yang sudah berada di balik kaus kebesaran yang dikenakannya. Ia baru menyadarinya saat tangan Seungwoo mengelus pinggangnya dengan lembut. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Byungchan mulai memainkan rambut Seungwoo sambil ikut memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Dengan lihai, Seungwoo mendominasi ciuman tersebut sampai pria yang ada di pelukannya sedikit limbung, sehingga Seungwoo mendorong tubuh mereka perlahan, agar punggung Byungchan dapat menempel dengan dinding di belakangnya. Lalu, saat dirasakannya mereka sudah hampir kehabisan napas, ia melepaskannya dan beralih menuju rahang Byungchan yang diciuminya dengan lembut.

Gerakan Seungwoo benar-benar pelan dan terasa selembut kapas di kulitnya. Namun Byungchan tetap memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah. Tanpa sadar, ia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memberikan keleluasaan pada pria yang tengah menciumi lehernya tersebut.

Tanpa aba-aba, Seungwoo mulai meningkatkan intensitas ciumannya dan Byungchan berjengit pelan saat mulut pria itu menghisap kulit lehernya dengan sedikit keras.

Tanpa perlu diberi tahu pun, Byungchan yakin ciuman itu akan meninggalkan bekas di lehernya.

Setelah puas dengan 'hasil karya'nya, Seungwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Byungchan yang matanya masih terpejam dengan rapat. Ia tersenyum dan mencium dahi kekasihnya dengan lembut, sebelum melepaskan pelukan mereka agar Byungchan dapat membuka matanya.

“Nah,” Seungwoo mulai bersuara sambil berjalan kembali ke kotak pizza mereka yang telah dingin, “Mau makan pizzanya sekarang?”


End file.
